Undead
by i belong in forks
Summary: After over a century someone walks back into Stefan and Damon's life. Someone who they gave up for dead a long time ago. Someone who has the power to turn their lives upside down. Set in the middle of Season 3
1. Chapter 1

She sat surveying the crowded tables from her seat at the bar, and sighed out of sheer, unequivocal boredom. Every trivial conversations of the humans in this place were available for her eavesdropping purposes and yet she could find no joy in listening to any of them. Rejection, first dates, petty fall outs, it all lost it's entertainment value after 100 years of repetition.

'excuse me, ma'am' the voice of the bartender pulled her out of her reverie 'I'm gonna need to see some id'

She heaved a sigh. Although mentally she was over a century old, her body was forever frozen at 17 years old. It was a real pain in the ass.

After digging around in her purse she lazily waved a fake id in the young bartenders face and returned to her surveying, she could always compel the poor guy, but in a town like Mystic Falls it was hard to know who had vervain in their system.

'Lucina, huh?' the bartender continued, recalling the name from the id.

She turned to him fleetingly 'just Lucie' she corrected

'You're not from here are you, just Lucie' he said

Lucie shook her head, he seemed to take this as an invitation to launch into descriptions of all the major hotspots in the town, suggesting boldly that should she be in need of a tour guide that he was always available. She really didn't have time for any pathetic flirtation attempts. She had more important things to be doing, like figuring out the current whereabouts of the two people she had been scouring the globe to find.

After spending years searching finally she had tracked them here, the last place she would have ever have imagined they would be. It wasn't exactly a place of happy memories for them, or her either really. But somehow, for some reason here they were, and if this Drew guy would shut up for a second she might be able to resume her listening for any mention of them.

'I'm Brady, by the way' the bartender told her 'Brady Clark'.

'Nice to meet you' she said absently. He reached over to take her hand that was resting on the top of the bar, shaking it for a little longer than was strictly necessary. This guy really wasn't giving up, maybe she could use him to her advantage.

'So, I was supposed to be meeting someone here' she told him, watching with amusement as his face fell slightly 'but it seems that he's gone awol'

'Would take a stupid guy to stand you up' he said.

She smiled at him slightly, he was sort of cute, in a nerdy kind of way.

'oh, it wasn't a date,' she said, faking a laugh 'I'm supposed to be crashing at his place for a while, he's supposed to be meeting me to show me the way there'

'Well, what's his name? It's a small town I'm sure I'll have heard of him'

Perfect.

'Damon', she said 'Damon Salvatore'

'Oh god, yeah everyone knows him, he's in here every other night drowning himself in Bourbon'

Yeap, that's Damon all right.

'so you know where I could find him?' she asked.

'Sure, him and his brother Stefan live just outside town in the Salvatore Boarding house, I could take you there if you want, my shifts almost over' he said, gazing at her expectantly.

'That's really nice of you but I'm sure I'll find my own way, just outside town?'

'yea, just keep going past Wickery Bridge, you'll find it, it's not exactly small' he told her

She jumped up from her bar stool, thanking him and downing the last of her drink. She could feel the excitement coursing through her: finally, after all this time she was going to see them again.

Brady looked disappointed by her sudden departure. What the hell, she thought, he was cute. She slipped her card in with the handful of bills that she'd left on the bar, giving him a quick wink as she turned and walked out of the Mystic Grill, fighting to keep her pace at a human speed.

A quick cab ride later and Lucie found herself outside what apparently was the Salvatore Boarding House. Brady wasn't kidding, the place was huge. Rustic and old, it loomed up infront of her. Built in the early 20th century perhaps? It certainly hadn't been her when she had roamed the streets of Mystic Falls. She could feel her heart pounding as she crossed the driveway, up to the big, wooden door. Each beat felt like it was calling to them: Stefan, Damon, Stefan, Damon. It had almost been painful to be away from them for so long and now they were just a few short footsteps away. She reached out with her extra-sensitive hearing trying to pick up any sounds of them. Faint murmurs was all that she could catch but it was enough to send her heart into a frenzy of nervous excitement.

She raised her hand and knocked timidly on the door. The murmurs cut off and she could hear quiet footfalls echoing against hardwood flooring. The door was flung open and Lucie's face lit up with expectation. Disappointment immediately flooded through her as she looked upon the person that had opened the door. It was definitely not one the of the faces that she had been waiting for. A guy stood in front of her, probably not much older than she was, physically anyway, he was cute, hot even. He had a certain boyish charm about him as with his brown hair that tumbled across his forehead. She had a sudden urge to reach over and brush it back out of his eyes. Focus, she chided herself, there are more important things to be focusing on than this guys incredible jawline. He was looking at her warily, she had been assessing him since he'd opened the door.

'Can I help you?' he prompted

'no, sorry, I must have the wrong place' she replied, suddenly coming back to where she was.

'You looking for Stefan and Damon? I don't live here, this is their place, they're just in the middle of a deep conversation so they sent me get the door for them' he told her

'Little Gilbert,' a mocking voice floated down the hall and out the door 'I sent you to get the door cause I thought you actually had brains enough to answer it'

The voice sent a thrill of excitement through Lucie, he sounded just the way that she remembered, though admittedly his voice did contain a lot more sarcasm than she remembered.

'I did get it' 'Little Gilbert' replied

'Then who the heck is it?' Damon replied, sounding closer than he did before.

The boy who stood before her raised an eyebrow. This was it, she thought, now or never.

'I'm Lucie,' she told him 'Well, Lucina, Lucina Salvatore.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Wait, what? You mean, Salvatore as in Salvatore, Salvatore? Like Stefan and Damon Salvatore?' he stuttered.

'yea, Salvatore as in Stefan and Damon, speaking of, could I see them? It's kinda important' Lucie answered.

But he was spared the bother of replying.

'You know, Jeremy when someone asks a question, its usually polite to answer them'

Damon had came into view at the bottom of the entryway. Her Damon. 157 years had not changed him at all. The smirk that lit that face when he had rounded the corner was the exact one that she held in her memories. His hair still black as pitch framing his beautiful face, his eyes pools of ice blue held nothing but disbelief as he took in the scene before him.

'Lucina?' he said, he used to always stubbornly called her by her full name she assumed that some things never changed. Lucie nodded, smiling at her older brother waiting for the moment when his shock faded to joy at her reappearance. Her confirmation that it really was her standing before him seemed to hold him where he stood. Shock, disbelief and, she wasn't entirely sure, but maybe a little horror were all etched onto his frozen face.

In all of her planning and searching Lucie hadn't ever really stopped to think about the reception that she would receive from Stefan and Damon. They had both given her up for dead a long time ago. Never in their most wild imaginings would they have guessed at the series of events which led to her standing in this doorway, entirely immune from all dangers in the world. Perhaps she should have rethought just showing up here on their doorstep Lucie thought as Damon continued to stare at her as if, well as if he was seeing a ghost. Which really, in his mind, he was.

Jeremy hovered between the two, seeming completely bewildered by what was going on infront of him.

'okay, so I take it from this awkward tension that you two know each other' he said looking between them.

'I guess you could say that' Lucie said

Her voice seemed to snap Damon out of his state of shock. He slowly unlocked his eyes from Lucie and turned to Jeremy. His voice a little shaken as he said 'This, Jeremy, is my supposedly deceased little sister'

'You're kidding, right?' Jeremy turned to Lucie, looking for some sign that Damon was messing with him. She smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. And there goes that expression again: the shocked, disbelieving horror spreading across his face.

'But, how?' he asked, fighting through the shock

'That,' Damon said 'is something I was wondering myself'.

As he turned back to her, Lucie felt a sudden surge of hurt. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

'What, aren't you at least a little bit glad to see me Damon?' she asked him, a little of the sadness she was feeling slipping into her tone.

'Well once I get over the shock of my dead little sister magically reappearing on my doorstep after a century I'll be sure to give you a hug'

She frowned, this wasn't her Damon. Damon was sweet and loving not sarcastic and suspicious. Maybe a hundred years of vampirism and killing had altered the parts of him inside the body that would never be changed.

'Is Stefan here?' she asked him,

'I think we should maybe clear up a few things first before we reveal you to anyone else, like perhaps how the hell you're still alive'

She didn't know why it was so hard to say the words to Damon. He had probably guessed them already. Maybe it was because she was so desperate to hold onto the past, the past where her family remained whole and human and to say the words would discard any hope of the normal family from her mind. She was being ridiculous though, Damon was a part of this life too, so was Stefan. Their family had been torn apart a long time ago and saying it out loud wouldn't change that.

'I was turned Damon,' She told him 'I'm a vampire, just like you'

She saw the shock ripple through his face. Maybe he hadn't been expecting it. Maybe he just didn't want to believe that it was true.

'Why now? If you've been alive all this time why has it took you till now to come back?'

'Look it's a long story' She told him 'I promise I'll explain everything but can I just see Stefan first? It'll be easier if we're all together'

He looked at her for another long moment then wordlessly turned to the side, indicating that she pass him. Placing one foot warily in the doorway, she met no resistance, apparently no human resided here, so she proceeded to step inside the house.

'Shut the door would you, Jeremy' he said. Lucie jumped, she had almost forgotten Jeremy's presence. She looked round at him, he seemed to have gotten over his earlier shock, smiling at her slightly as he turned from the closed door to find her watching him.

The three of them walked down a dimly lit corridor, the whole place had an air of rugged grandeur. The dim, dingy lighting and the layers of dust not entirely disguising the wealth which emanated from the portraits that lined the walls and antique rugs which were thrown haphazardly along the hallways.

They stopped just to the left of an open doorway through which she could hear several voices talking together, one stood out in particular. Stefan. She stepped towards his voice without any notion of telling her legs to move. A strong hand gripped the top of her arm. She looked up to find Damon's face just above her own.

'You should probably wait here, little sister while I go and try to prevent the heart attack which is sure to follow your arrival'

She watched as he disappeared into the doorway.

'Who was it?' A voice said, it was a familiar voice, tugging at the edge of her memories. She was sure it was a voice that she should remember.

'We have a... special visitor' Damon said

'What do you mean 'special'? Who is it?' She heard Stefans say, he sounded anxious. Just like he always used to, over reacting to any sign of trouble. Although maybe his reaction was deserved this time.

Damon heaved a sigh. 'She's pretty self-explanatory, just try not faint little brother'

'why wou-' Stefan began but Damon cut him off 'Lucina,' he called. Lucie could almost see Stefan's head snap round to look at Damon, could feel the confusion radiating off of him.

She took a deep breath, she could feel Jeremy's hand on her back, lightly urging her forward.

Here we go again, she thought.

As she walked into the room her eyes fell immediately on Stefan. His face was an almost exact replica of the expression worn previously by Damon, only behind his confusion there was significantly more happiness than she had saw with Damon. The sight of him made her smile automatically.

A movement behind Stefan caught his eye, a girl stood up, clearly trying to get a better view of the newcomer. A beautiful girl with long, straight, brown hair and luminous eyes matching exactly the shade of her hair.

Katherine.

A pure, infallible rage flared up within her. It seemed that although her love for her brothers had remained constant through all their time apart, the hatred for Katherine had strengthened tenfold. After all she had done to Lucie and to her brothers, here she stood. Katherine looked up and seeing Lucie's eyes on her, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She had smiled at her. That was it, her anger flared up within her, taking control. She had one last second to register the realisation dawning on Stefans face as he looked between the two of them, before she lunged across the room, straight towards Katherine.


End file.
